Dupe
Dupe, A.K.A. Experiment 344, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to clone individuals. His one true place is making half-calorie Shave Ice cones with Slushy. Dupe is voiced by Tara Strong. Bio Experiment 344 was the 344th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his clone-generating ability to clone single individuals into entire armies, but all of the original's traits were divided between them and the clones. 344 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 344 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 344 was captured by Lilo and Stitch, and taken back to the house, but not before being pursued by a relentless Gantu. The following night, Lilo attempted to use 344, christened Dupe, to generate clones of her that she could befriend when Mertle and the hula girls didn't show up for her slumber party. However, Stitch intervened, resulting in him being cloned into four instead. Later that night, Gantu, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface attacked the house. The Stitch clones tried to fight back, but they had all become very weak (which was a side effect to the replication), thus allowing Gantu and his henchmen experiments to easily capture all four Stitches. Shortly after, Lilo hatched a plan and used Dupe to generate three clones of Pleakley, leaving the original comatose. Lilo and the Pleakley clones then invaded Gantu's ship unnoticed, taking Dupe with them so that he could re-merge the Stitch clones. However, when Gantu noticed and realized Dupe's powers, he grabbed Dupe and used him to clone Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface each into armies of 100. However, as a result, the experiments all became complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated by Lilo and the Pleakleys. Lilo then used Dupe to re-merge the Stitches into the original Stitch, and Lilo, Stitch, Dupe and the Pleakleys escaped the ship. Dupe then re-merged the Pleakleys into the original, and was later found a one true place making half-calorie Shave Ice. In "Snafu," Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones. Gantu then attempted to revert Slushy and Dupe to evil by playing a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humor. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Dupe, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Dupe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments including Dupe performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Dupe's tweak was altered by Hämsterviel in an episode of Stitch! anime, so instead of making things weaker once duplicated, the duplicates are made stronger than the original, instead of the other way around. Gallery 250px-Dupe.jpg Dupe3.jpg|Dupe with Lilo and Stitch vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png|Dupe with Slushy Dupe1.jpg Dupe2.jpg Dupe03.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h33m21s251.png Dupe One True Place.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png 344anime.jpg Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters